Back in forks and hotter then ever
by Sarah-Pattinson
Summary: Bella was the nerd when she was little and she got teased alot, charlie died and bella and her mum renee move to florida. Bella comes back and is hot as ever and is rich and wants to get revenge on edward, but will her love for him stop her?


**AN- This is my second story on fan fiction!! I hope you like it!!**

I'm Bella also was know as the ugly duckling, Smellella and many more. I am 12 years old right now and I have boring brown eyes and I have glasses, I have really puffy brown hair and I am chubby. I am really shy when I am around people I don't hang out with. I'm teased by the Cullen's and Hale's at school and I have only 2 best friends, Angela and Jacob.

Angela is the same age as me, she has brown hair and brown eyes, she always has her hair up in a pony tail and she wears glasses. Angela is one of the nice's girls you would meet. She can be shy but when we go places or to each others houses she is not shy at all, like me she gets teased as well. 

Jacob is the same age as me. He is like a big brother to me and always holds me when I'm crying. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He is a great friend and is very protective. He really wanted to punch the shit out of the Cullen's and the Hales. But I told him not to and he listens to me.

Now the Cullen's and Hales. There is Jasper Hale, he is the same age as me and is one of them that don't tease me as bad, and He would smile apologetically at me when they would tease me. There is Alice Cullen, she is the same age as me and is another one that doesn't tease me bad, and she has said sorry to me a couple of times but then follows them all. There is also Emmett Cullen when you see him you would be scared of him but he is not that mean, he just looks at me and then turns away, and he is 1 year older then me. There are two more people in the Cullen and Hale group, Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen.

Rosalie Hale is 1 year older then me and is the Blonde blue eyed girl who looked like she belonged on sport illustrated and we are only 12 years old. She is the meanest girl in the group. She has done a lot of stuff to me like the time she threw her lunch on me or when she tripped me and I ended up in the school fountain and breaking my left arm. My dad rang the school that time and told them about them bullying me and it didn't help at all it just made it worse. The last person is Edward Cullen.

Edward is the same age as me. He is a player and is the hottest and the meanest guy in the group. He has beautiful bronze hair with emerald green eyes, he is kinda tall for 12 years old and all the girls want him. I'm not afraid to admit but I have a crush on him. Even through he is an asshole to me I still like him.

Anyway continuing the story this day was the worst day of my life.

I was walking the school hallway trying to get to the lunch room to see my friends Angela and Jacob. When Edward and Rosalie came up to me blocking my way.

"Hey Smellella, we heard some interesting news today. We heard that your dad was caught robbing the bank today" They said. I tried to move around them but they wouldn't have it. "Where do you think your going bitch" Rosalie said as she pushed me against the brick way hard, making my head slam against it.

"We are not finished with you yet, that's not all we also heard that your mums an alcoholic and that your dad is going to jail" They said slamming my head against the wall again. This time I could tell my head was split open and blood was coming out.

"That's not true" I said trying to breathe in and out slowly. I always faint at the sight and smell of blood and I felt a bit weird. "Oh yes it is now let me guess what you are, ok I got it you're an orphan that they brang home and you live in the basement of your house and get abused by your parents, your parents probley don't love you and wish you were never alive" Edward said.

"Stop saying stuff, and let me go" I said trying to move around them. "Fine if you say so" Rosalie said. She grabbed my glasses and smashed them on the floor and then Edward slammed my head against the wall.

The last thing I heard was a scream and then "I'm going to kill you Cullen". Then everything went black. I could hear a beeping sound faintly and thought it was my alarm clock. I went to move my arm to turn the snooze button on but my arm wouldn't lift. 

The beeping came louder and louder. Then I felt someone holding my hand and I could hear some voices.

"She better wake up, I can't lose the most important people in my life" The voice said. "She's going to wake up Renee, you aren't going to lose her, she strong" Another voice said.

What are they talking about I thought after about 5 minuets of silence and me trying to open my eyes, my eyes opened and I quickly looked around. My mum was holding my hand and Jacob was sitting next to her holding her other hand and looking down.

"Mum, Jacob where am I" I said in a small voice. They looked up and my mum jumped up to hug me. "Oh sweet your awake thank you god, darling you are in the hospital do you remember what happened? Why didn't you tell us those people were bullying you again they are in really big trouble you know, lucky Jacob over here came" My mum said. 

"Wait what happened what did they do" I said. I couldn't remember what happened "I only remember walking through the hallway to go to lunch and then that's all" I said.

"That's all you remember because Edward and Rosalie smashed you head into the wall, we don't know how many times but you were bleeding a lot from the side of your head and they broke your glasses and you fainted and I cam right then and I kinda bashed Cullen up and then everyone came and Jasper and Emmett pulled us off each other" Jacob said.

"I have got a 1 week suspension and Cullen and Hale have a month suspension and then have to stay back at school everyday for 2 weeks, I think its stupid they should be put in jail or something" Jacob said.

"What did that really happen" I asked shocked. "Yes darling, but um, me and Jacob have some news" My mum said. I could see some tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong mum" I asked. "Ok well after you got brought her I went to the school while you were still unconscious and said you were not coming back because they did not stop it no matter how many times we called, but that not all the new, honey we are going to move to Florida" My mum said.

"Oh, but mum why are you crying?" I asked. "Honey while I was walking back to the hospital, I got a call from billy, um, they were on a job to calm down a crown at a concert, there was this big fight and um, dad tried to stop this guy from having a fight with this other guy, but, oh honey, I really sorry about this, but one of the guys had a gun and dad tried to get the other guy away but dad got shot instead" My mum said.

She looked at me and tears were pouring out of her eyes. I was a mixture of emotions. I was sad, angry, shocked and scared; I didn't know what to do. I just sat there my mum hugged me and then I talked.

"Where's dad?" I asked. "Honey he didn't make it, he died after ten minuets at the hospital" My mum said. That's when the tears came out. I cried and cried and my mum kept hugging me telling me it would be ok. I cried for a long time Jacob and my mum Renee hugging me.

I feel back asleep after awhile; having dreams of the people I really hated the Cullen's and Hales.

That was the worst day of my life. That was 5 years ago. I'm 17 years old now, and I have been living with my mum and her new husband Phil in Florida. After moving to Florida I decided, I needed a change and with the help of my friends in Florida, I'm a new and improved Bella.

My friends in Florida weren't really my friends because they liked me, my mum married Phil 1 year after we moved there and Phil is rich and when I mean rich I mean never runs out money rich. They just wanted me to buy them stuff all the time, so I did.

I was the nerd of the school in forks but in Florida I was one of the popular's. I am don't wear glasses anymore, my hair is always done perfectly I have curves and I can walk in heel which I am proud of.

But my mum told me something today. She told me that we were moving back to forks. I didn't know what to say but then I thought. I can maybe get revenge on the Cullen's and Hales.

"Bella have you got the keys to your car and motorbike" Phil screamed across the house. "Yes, the moves and take them away" I screamed back.

I was getting on a plane in 1 hour so we can be in forks early and so the movers can move some stuff into the house and we can go look around.

We only had a bit of furniture getting moved today, because the rest of it was at the house. I dressed in a pink tank top, red peep toe heels and vintage Baxter jeans. I grabbed my black miu miu handbag, and then did my make up and hair. Then we all went out side, got a cab and went to the airport.

I sat down with a sigh in the plane I grabbed my worn out book of Wuthering heights and started reading while my mum and Phil talked about what they were going to do when we get to forks.

I read Wuthering heights for probley the 100th time for the flight and then slept for the rest. "Honey wake up we are landing in forks now" My mum said. I got up and buckled the seat belt up as we landed. Once we landed we got off the plane and waited for our luggage. I got my luggage and went outside to find my Aston Martin waiting for me.

I put my luggage in the back of the car and then drove off to out new house. The house was huge. The house was beautiful it was a light brown. With steps leading up to the door and a big white balcony over the door. It is a double story and the house fit me and my mum perfectly.

We walked around the house and I was in love with it. The kitchen and lounge room were huge. We had a theatre room and a huge games room. Then I walked trough a set of door to see a really big indoor pool. The house even had an out door pool to.

My parents loved there room, but the best room I think is my room. My room had white furry carpet with my bathroom on the left when you walk in with my round bed on the furthest wall. My room a very bright colours and I was in love with it. I walked into the closet and it was huge closet and all my clothes and shoes were already hung up.(pictures of everything)

"Honey can you go to the store and get some lunch" My mum yelled. "Sure" I yelled back. I got in my car and drove to the supermarket.

'It looks like nothing has changed, it's still just green' I thought. I got out of my car and started looking around to get something to eat. I finally found a fish and chips shop and I went into order.

I was waiting for my food when someone sat next to me. "Hey sexy, I'm Eric what's your name?" Someone asked me. I turned around and saw a guy with greasy black hair and pimples on his face.

Was this guy serious, trying to chat me up at a fish and chips store, sad, sad boy. I moved to the chair beside me, to get away from him.

"You know sexy I'm and photographer and I was looking for a face like yours" He said grinning. I smiled back "Hi I'm a plastic surgeon and I was looking for a face like yours" I said back. The people around me laughed and then my name got called and I got my order and then drove home.

"Mum I'm going to go shopping ok, I'll be back for dinner" I said. "Ok well make your of that you have to make sure you have everything ready for school tomorrow" My mum said. "Yep I will by mum by Phil, love ya" I said.

I drove around and found a mall. And I was surprised. When I was little they didn't have a mall like this. I parked my car and walked into the mall. It was huge it looked to have 6 floors. I was so excited. I needed an outfit to wear to school tomorrow; Phil said it was going to be warm but sill cold.

I walked around the first floor and got some very nice jewellery and went to some other shops. I was on the sixth floor now looking at some makeup.

I walked into the store and was looking around, "Hi excuse me um do you know where Alexis Vogel's makeup is?" I asked a sales lady. "Oh yes just walk over to Napoleon Perdis makeup and then turn right and its right there" The girl said.

"Oh ok thanks" I said. I walked to where she said and when I went to turn to the station someone ran over to the station knocking me down in the process. "Ow" I said landing hard on the ground my shopping bags all over the place and some clothes out of the shopping bags.

"Omg I'm so sorry, here let me help you" A girl said. I didn't look up and started putting clothes in the right bags. "Alice next time don't run walk calmly" the other girl said. I looked up at the girl who knocked me over, and I couldn't believe who it was Alice Cullen and the other girl was Rosalie Hale.

I was beyond mad. I can't even have 1 day to myself in forks with out seeing one of them. After they helped me stand up Alice brushed her hand on her skirt before putting her hand out to shake mine. Hi I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you" She said.

"Hi I'm Bella, same to you" I said shaking her hand. "And I'm Rosalie," She said shaking my hand. When we finished picking my stuff up Alice squealed. "What" I said. "You have the miu miu handbag, I'm on the waiting list still" Alice screamed.

I laughed. "My step dad has connections" I said. "What's his name" Rosalie asked. "Phil Dwyer" I said. "Omg he is like the best baseball ball player ever" Rosalie said.

I was wondering what Rosalie would say if she knew it was me. Alice pulled me down to sit on a couch in the store and they both sat down on either side of me, and Started talking fast.

"So what are you's doing in forks" Alice asked. "Um we moved to forks" I said. "Omg what school are you going to we could be best friends" Alice squealed.

"Alice, there is only like 1 school in forks" Rosalie said and we all laughed. "Well we will just see if we find you at fork high tomorrow and you have to come sit with me, Rosalie, my brothers and Rosalie's brother" Alice said.

"Yer sure, well I have to go, I promised I will be home for dinner" I said looking at the time on my phone. "Oh ok well see you tomorrow" Rosalie said. They hugged me goodbye and then I drove home.

I made some dinner and then made sure I had my outfit for tomorrow laid out and then I went to bed.

Beep, Beep Beeeeepppppppppp, my alarm clock rang. I threw my hand out and hit the alarm clock sending it to the ground. I sat up and looked out the window, sunny, thank god.

I had a quick shower and then I got out and rapped a towel along my body. I walked over to where my clothes were and started putting them on. I put on my Blue Sera Rhinestone Trim Top, my dark wash biker jeans and then I put on my beloved River Island heels. I went into the bathroom and curled my hair and did my makeup perfectly. I grabbed my Sachi Pyramid Stud Purse and put my phone, keys, iPod, lip gloss and some more stuff.

'What to make, what to make' I thought. While I was making choc-chip pancakes, I could hear mum and Phil coming down the stairs. "Hey Bella, what are you making" Phil said trying to see what I was making. "Phil go sit down with my mum ok, I will bring it out to you's in a sec" I said.

He walked away and I grabbed 3 mugs and filled them with coffee. I brought the coffee's out and then went back into the kitchen and grabbed the choc-chip pancakes and brang them outside. We ate in silence and then I looked at the clock. 'Time to go' I thought. "Well I'll see you later, gotta go" I said kissing there cheeks.

"Wait, Bella we are getting your car shined today so you can't take it" Phil said. "Oh that's ok I was planning on taking my motorbike anyway" I said. I walked to the garage, and took the cover off my black Triumph Daytona 675.

I pulled the seat up and put my purse in it then put the seat down. I sat on the motorbike and started the engine. I put my motor bike jacket, gloves, helmet on and then I was speeding off to school.

I knew my way to the school easily. I rode into the school parking lot. I saw an empty spot at the front. I rode my and I could see everyone looking at me.

I parked my motorbike and jumped of the motorbike, when someone came into view. The guy that came up to me looked familiar.

"Hey man you can't park over here, this is the Cullen's and Hales spare spot" The guy said. I guess that because my motorbike was parked diagonally and the motorbike was between us that he didn't know I was a girl.

I shook my head laughing, I could see everyone's eyes on me and I looked across and saw the Cullen's and Hale's staring at me. I walked around the bike and stood near him. I opened the seat took out my bag, took off my gloves and jacket and threw them in the seat then closed it. I looked at the guy and then took my helmet off. My hair fell down in curls and I looked at everyone, and then turned to the guy.

"I'm sorry but I can park anywhere I want" I said. I turned around and walked past the Cullen's and Hale's. I smiled at them but then I saw Edward with a girl rapped around him. My heart fell abit, and I don't know why. 'I'm over him, I'm over him' I thought. I walked into the office and got my schedule from a lady called miss cope. I walked out of the office and started walking.

EPOV-

I was driving to school today with Emmett and Jasper, when they started talking. "Hey Edward are you going after the new girl today" Jasper asked. "I won't be going after her she will be coming after me" I said. "Whatever, she better be hot" Emmett said. "You can't go after her guys, you both have girlfriends" I said.

We drove in silence and I drove into my parking spit. Know one ever dared to park in our spots or our spare spots. I was learning against my car while my two best friends made out with my sister and jasper's sister, when I saw a motorbike come into the school.

And guess where they parked. In my spare spot, I was about to get up and tell the guy to get the fuck out of my spot, but Mike Newton went up to the guy. He said something and the dude laughed. He walked around to stand in front of the bike and started taking off his gear. Tanya came up to me and tried to get my attention, by hugging me and kissing my neck, but that didn't get my attention.

And what surprised me was the person I thought was a guy was a girl. From when she took her helmet off everything went in slow motion. She said something to Mike and then walked past us. She smiled at all of us and smiled even wider when she looked at me and then walked into the office.

She was so hot. Her hair fell down her back in perfect curls and she had this Smokey eye look. 'Don't ask, living with Alice makes you know everything about makeup'.

She had beautiful long legs and was skinny but not to skinny. She had beautiful brown eyes and full lips. 'I have to get to know her' I thought and then made Tanya let go and walked into school.

**AN- Is it any good?? Want more?? I need reviews!! **


End file.
